1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable filtering apparatus for an air conditioning system and an installment method thereof. A hollow circular frame and a multi-aperture filter screen are installed at a specified installation area of the air tube of the air conditioning system. The effect is better than the results of the prior art of cleaning the air by using drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food industry, an aseptic environment is an important factor. Furthermore, air-disinfection and air-purification are the most important goals for an air conditioning system. The methods include producing ozone, negative ions and photocatalyst bactericidal material etc. An air-conditioning system is suitable for industrial factories, commercial buildings and homes and disinfects the air. For example, a food factory is a place that easily propagates bacteria. Installing an air-disinfection and purification apparatus can help prevent infectious diseases from happening. Similarly, in commercial buildings, such as an exhibition market, the air easily accumulates bacteria due to the exhibition of food (especially, it is easy to injure the worker when executing a maintenance.). Installing an air-disinfection purification apparatus helps disinfect the air. In private homes, an air conditioning system has an air-disinfection and purification goal to assure the inhabitants of the house that the air they are breathing is clean and healthy. Therefore, an air-disinfection and purification apparatus is a basic technology and is necessary for the air conditioning system. The construction method is an important factor for an air conditioning system manufacturer. They focus on improving the practicality of the structure of the air-disinfecting and purification apparatus and reducing the cost of the operation.
Conventional indoor air cleaning methods, for preventing and sterilizing bacteria infections in a multi-storied building, installs a drug-spraying washing tower and a pernicious gas absorbing device at the vent of the multi-storey building. However, this method needs a middle-sized chemical barrel. While this may be suitable for a food or a chemical factory with lots of extra space, for a middle-sized or a small-sized building, it is inconvenient and needs to be improved upon.
Therefore, an air-disinfecting and purification apparatus must have powerful disinfection ability, its structure needs to be small and it must fit in with the natural principles of airflow. A convenient installation method at low cost and easily to be detached, installed and maintained is also necessary.